Sam Cambia?
by GladiiSeddie
Summary: Sam echa a perder un show en icarly, freddie se enoja, dice lo que piensa a carly de sam, sam lo escucha y lo que no se saca de la cabeza es "Nunca cambiara!" y toma muchas decisiones, Pliiz leean! diganm si les gusto! mi primer fanfiic!


**Es mi Primer fic! La primera vez que escribo y lo hago público! Díganme qué tal si?**

**Icarly ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad, la historia si y unos personajes inventados :D**

Era un día como cualquiera en Seattle en el edificio de bushwell plaza, en el estudio se realizaba el show más famoso de la red iCarly. En el cual estaba Sam comiendo costillitas en uno de los pufs Carly caminando de un lado a otro ensayando sus líneas y Freddie acomodando todo en su carrito de tecnología a punto de comenzar el show.

SAM!-grito Carly alterada al ver que su amiga no hacía nada

Que paso?-dijo Sam como si nada

Que ya tienes todo listo? No te vayas a equivocar en el show!-dijo Carly aun alterada

No te preocupes nunca me eh equivocado cierto?-dijo Sam

Ok espero no ocurra-dijo Carly

Y Freddie solo rodo los ojos al escuchar esa pequeña conversación

Ok chicas listas?-dijo Freddie- En 5…4…3…2….

Hola compibudentes-Dijo Carly

Cómo están?-dijo Sam

Soy Carly!-dijo la castaña

Soy Sam-dijo la rubia

Y esto es iCarly-dijeron Carly y Sam al mismo tiempo

Resulta que hemos estado espiando a una señora que vive enfrente del edificio-dijo Sam

Y esa señora sí que es rara! –dijo Carly

Cierto! Pero ayer vimos cómo iba de compras y se robaba toda la mantequilla de maní!-dijo Sam

Eso si que es raro-dijo carly

Corre video Freidora!-dijo Sam

Claro-dijo Freddie rodando los ojos por el apodo de Sam

Después de media hora del mejor show de la red se escuchaba la música a todo volumen en el estudio

Baile improvisado!-gritaba Carly

OK suficiente decía Sam quitando la música

Y ahora vamos con una nueva sección en icarly-dijo la castaña

Qué?-decía Sam confundida

Si Sam la nueva sección en donde tendremos una guerra de albóndigas-decía Carly nerviosa

Aaah si cierto!-decía Sam no muy convencida

Después de un desastroso momento en iCarly por que Sam no supo qué hacer ni decir termino el programa con una Carly y Freddie muy enojados

Sam POV

No sabía que decir! Nadie me dijo que haríamos una nueva sección y me hubiese acordado! Lleva comida en ella! Pero ahora Carly no termina de hablar y yo no digo nada! Tengo que admitir que se ve feo y estoy de adornó mejor me voy.

Me Salí del cuadro de la cámara y Carly dijo lo que no esperaba que dijera

Esto es todo por hoy en iCarly!-gritaba Carly

Oh Creo que estoy en problemas

Te has vuelto loca!-grito Freddie al dejar la cámara, lo que escuche raro porque en toda la noche no había hablado mucho

Sí que te pasa!-lo apoyo Carly

Lo siento es que no sabía que decir ni hacer así que me vi solo como adorno y mejor me Salí-no mentí cosa rara de mi

Oh claro! Déjame como una tonta! Carly disgustada

Por qué no te tomas las cosas enserio?-dijo Freddie

Por qué no te callas Freddie?-dije yo, que se cree?

No le hables así! Tiene razón! Te dije que ensayaras!-dijo Carly defendiendo a Freddie, aash como siempre!

Pero no salió tan mal, fue un gran show solo tantito al último salió tantito mal-dije yo tratando de animar el ambiente

Oh enserio?-dijo Carly sarcásticamente

Hay Sam NUNCA CAMBIAS! Crees que todo es juego! Tal vez esto empezó como un juego pero sabes lo que ahora significa iCarly para el público para Carly, para mí, no se para ti pero deja de pensar en otras cosas y concéntrate en algo que no sea tu estomago!-dijo Freddie, me quede con la boca abierta, dolida por sus palabras, era la primera vez que me hablaba así mire a Carly que estaba de la misma forma

Wow Freddie bueno sabes que así es Sam de irresponsable no?-dijo Carly tratando de calmarlo

Y tu que te crees para hablarme así! Yo hago y digo lo que quiero tu no me mandas!- grite enfadada, no puedo creer que me haya tomado tanto tiempo en reaccionar con el idiota

Fin Sam POV

Freddie POV

Ni se por qué le hable así, es solo que estoy harto que Carly y yo siempre hagamos todo y sobre todo porque tuve una semana bastante pesada aunque no sé, me disculpo? Pero ella echo a perder el show! Hay ya no sé qué decir

Y tú que te crees para hablarme así! Yo hago y digo lo que quiero tu no me mandas!-dijo Sam gritándome

Aaah Sam siempre la misma orgullosa de siempre que no acepta sus errores-dije yo sin pensar en lo que dije

Cállate freduardo! Tú no eres quien para juzgarme!-dijo Sam alterada

Bueno que les parece si olvidamos lo ocurrido y Sam promete ensayar más!-propuso Carly para que dejáramos de pelear seguramente

No lo ara! Ella NUNCA CAMBIARA! Siempre será igual-dije yo enfadado

Ya basta! Sabes que Benson are que te tragues tus palabras!-dijo ella lo cual no entendí ni una palabra

Pero ahora tengo hambre- dijo restándole importancia por lo que había pasado, y bajo las escaleras

Fin Freddie POV

General POV

Haber porque ese cambio tan repentino con Sam?-dijo Carly

Aaah No ce solo que me molesto-dijo Freddie

Es enserio? Eso piensas de ella?-dijo Carly, ya sé que lo echo a perder pero….

Ya ni me lo recuerdes!-dijo Freddie bastante enojado caminando por el estudio, dándole la espalda a la puerta y Carly enfrente

Pero que piensas de ella?-dijo Carly insistiendo, si seguía Freddie explotaría

No lo sé-dijo Freddie bastante serio

Vamos algo debes de pensar de ella- dijo Carly insistiendo más y Freddie solo grito…

Si Carly! Si pienso de ella eso y más! Es irresponsable, llega tarde!, no me deja en paz ni un minuto!, se aprovecha de ti, o más bien de tu refrigerador, me molesta con las chicas que salgo, Rompe mi ropa, destruyo mi casillero y si sigo no termino hoy!, además que decir de ella? No es femenina, todo el tiempo tiene que estar golpeando a alguien! Y la mayoría del tiempo soy yo! No está en nada! Más que en iCarly! Y por qué nosotros la aguantamos! Acéptalo Carly es muy agresiva! –dijo Freddie quedándose casi sin voz

Wow no sabía que pensaras así de ella! Pero ella es mi amiga y acepto que es así pero yo así la quiero y lo sabes!-dijo Carly

Ohh Yo…..-dijo Freddie sin saber que decir

No te preocupes quedo más que claro, pero dejaras esto de lado o que aramos?-dijo Carly preocupada más por lo que pasaría

Pues yo no ce….Claro supongo que otra oportunidad pero dile que ensaye más y le ponga más importancia al show-dijo Freddie más calmado

Si yo le diré está bien ella casi no falla así, solo que hoy no sé qué ocurrió esta bien?-dijo Carly

Si Bien-dijo Freddie

Sam POV

Baje por comida pero en realidad estaba en la luna! No sabía que hacer él nunca me había hablado así, pero bueno, ella nunca cambiara! Aaah Benson desde cuando tiene tanto valor para hablarme así? Y al fin creo que tiene razón en que no acepto mis errores, tengo que reconocer que debí poner más atención a Carly cuando me dijo lo que pasaría en el show de hoy. Iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando escuche gritos y subí corriendo me acerque a escuchar y Carly insistía a Freddie para que dijera lo que pensaba de mí, oh Dios aunque me cueste reconocerlo me interesa lo que piense no sé por qué! Yo creo que ya se les paso el coraje Pero todo se vino abajo cuando dijo:

Si Carly! Si pienso de ella eso y más! Es irresponsable, llega tarde!, no me deja en paz ni un minuto!, se aprovecha de ti, o más bien de tu refrigerador, me molesta con las chicas que salgo, Rompe mi ropa, destruyo mi casillero y si sigo no termino hoy!, además que decir de ella? No es femenina, todo el tiempo tiene que estar golpeando a alguien! Y la mayoría del tiempo soy yo! No está en nada! Más que en iCarly! Y por qué nosotros la aguantamos! Acéptalo Carly es muy agresiva! –dijo Freddie

Me quede sin habla! No sabía que decir entro o no entro? No Carly y Freddie acordaron una segunda oportunidad y no sé qué…

Pero él pensaba eso de mí? Entonces ni amigos somos? Solo me soporta por el show?, claro! Me dijo que era importante para el Que hago?

_**Aquí termina el primer capítulo del Fic yo creo que no será muy largo, o depende de cómo me vaya con los reviews y la inspiración! Es mi primer fic, es de iCarly y en esta página díganme como lo hice si? Está bien mi idea? Ya verás todo lo que viene si me dejan continuar! Lo cual sabré con un review si? Por favor! Y sobre todo que es SEDDIE! 3 EL MEJOR! Les mando saludos a todos bendiciones y pliiz díganme si debo continuar chaiittoo**_

_**By: FabiolaTheSturridge!***_


End file.
